


What you don’t know won’t hurt you

by MysticAssassin



Series: Natsume Week 2019 [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Friends hanging out together, Gen, Mysterious encounter, Natsume Takashi Protection Squad, Natsume finds out just how much his friends love him, Soft feelings, Tumblr: Natsume Week 2019, beautiful friendship, friends from the past and present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/MysticAssassin
Summary: Natsume finds himself surrounded by friends for the weekend, and finds out just how much they care for him.Day 2- Adventure/Experience(These will be a series of drabbles that follow along the lives of everyone that has touched Natsume's life in some way.)





	1. What you don’t know won’t hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't yet, please read part one~

As the chime rang out throughout the school to signal the beginning of lunch, Sasada hurried to Natsume’s desk. He was just in the middle of standing, when her hands slammed down onto the surface. The sound left Natsume startled, while Nishimura tilted his head to better look at the class president.

“Natsume!”

“S-sasada.”

“What are you doing this weekend?”

Natsume barely managed to form words when Nishimura spoke up for him. Their plans were going to be together after all.

“We’re going fishing by the-”

“There’s more to life than wasting away by some river.” She cut her classmate off, though her eyes never left Natsume’s. The two boys shared a look, Natsume’s gaze wary.

“Is something the matter, Sasada?”

The girl adjusted her glasses and smiled, clearly waiting for the inquiry to be made. She looked pointedly at her hands on the table, and when Natsume looked as well he saw a sheet of paper covered in text. It was a computer print out but he couldn’t make out most of the words with Sasada’s hand splayed over the words.

“I just found gold!”

“Oh! Where’s that?” Nishimura’s full attention was quickly given to the girl.

She chuckled and planted her hands on her hips. “This group that I’m in was talking about mysteries, and strange occurrences, and-” 

Nishimura sighed, attention now lost. “Come on, Natsume. Kitamoto will be waiting for us ...”

Natsume chuckled a bit self-conscious of the situation, but he gathered his bag to stand as well. 

“Wait, wait.” Sasada moved to block his path. He could feel as much as hear Nishimura’s sigh from behind him. “It’s also a campsite, we could hold a bonfire too!” 

“What makes that better than fishing? Beside, Natsume’s friend is visiting from out of town. He’s coming along too.”

Nishimura was right. And there would be no way that Natsume would forget that Shibata would be coming to spend the weekend with them. He opened his mouth to let Sasada know, but she cut him off once more. 

“He can come too.” A pause. “Everyone’s invited. You’ll come won’t you, Natsume? Please.” Sasada held her hands clasped in front of her chest. Her face leaning in too close, and Natsume had to move back.

“Okay. If everyone is okay with it.”

“Yay!” Sasada’s excitement overtook her as she bounced a bit on the spot. She caught herself soon after. After adjusting her glasses once more, she let the two boys know that she looked forward to the weekend, and exited the classroom. Natsume let out a sigh.

“You could tell her no, you know.” Nishimura chided, looking at Natsume by his side.

It was easier said than done, since Natsume would have been the one to give the rejection. But, if it was Nishimura, he probably would have had no problem. But Natsume didn’t want to turn the girl down so easily, it would probably end up being nothing, and he would simply spend a weekend with his friends. He only hoped for the best.

____

The weekend came about quicker than expected. Natsume had no chance to forget about the inevitable trip as Sasada would remind him every day. Every time she saw him. Even during classes she would turn in her seat to give a smile or thumbs up. In the halls if they weren’t close, she would yell over to him several versions of “Don’t forget this weekend, Natsume!” Natsume could only try to escape dying from embarrassment as they garnered looks, and he caught whispered wonders of if they were dating. 

It was one of those times in the hallway that Tanuma had learnt about the plans. 

Natsume covered his face as Sasada ran down the stairwell after her latest reminder. Tanuma turned to him.

“Oh, what plans do you have together? You don’t look too happy?”

“Sasada wants to have a bonfire. And I think there are spirits involved ...”

Tanuma frowned. “You could say no if you’re not okay with it, Natsume.”

Natsume let out a sigh. “Maybe nothing will happen.”

“Maybe I can come along in case something does.” Natsume hesitated, and Tanuma rushed to continue. “Or not. I don’t have to come if you don’t want me too. I just thought it would help. Maybe keep the others away if something did.”

“Thank you, Tanuma. I hope nothing happens, then I can just spend a weekend with my- friends.” 

Natsume looked down. A spot of colour tinted his cheeks. It was only a little sad that he had to hesitate before saying something like that. As if he was surprised he could say it, and maybe still couldn’t believe it. 

At that moment Taki exited her classroom down the hall. “Maybe we should invite Taki as well.”

That was how the seven teenagers ended up together on the weekend. Joined by Natsume’s fat cat, who seemed to cling to Natsume for dear life as Taki eyed it excitedly. Nishimura looked at her in much the same way.

“Is this everyone?” Sasada asked as if she was about to tick off names for role call of a field trip. Natsume looked over the small group- Nishimura, Kitamoto, Tanuma, Taki, Shibata.

When they got onto the bus heading into even more secluded parts of Hitoyoshi that trains could not take them, they sat in the back for more room to accommodate their group.“Wow, I can’t believe how many friends you have now, Natsume.” Shibata spoke up from beside him.

Nishimura leant forward from his position on Natsume’s other side, to stare at the boy. A scowl on his face. “You’re not trying to pick a fight with Natsume are you.”

Shibata laughed, throwing his arm around Natsume’s shoulders. “Of course not. After all, _I’m_ one of Natsume’s friends too. And I met him first.”

“Ha! You are picking a fight. Kitamoto and I are Natsume’s best friends!”

Kitamoto gently knocked Nishimura and the top of his head. “Leave me out of this.” Though he didn’t dispute his friend’s claims.

Sasada let out a mysterious laugh from her seat in front of them. “But I understand, Natsume.” She beamed at him, and he pretended not to see. But it was enough to make Nishimura recount all the various times that they had shared together, like teaching Natsume how to ride a bike, or them going fishing, the pillow fights, and everything in-between. 

Taki and Tanuma looked at each other, sharing a secret smile, before they looked back at the boy, cheeks flushed, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Wha- What’s wrong, Natsume? Why are you crying?”

The boy in question couldn’t really tell who it came from, as all the voices blended in concern. He shook his head, but the tears didn’t stop. His heart feeling light and happy.

_____

When they got to the campsite, everyone divided roles and split to set up. At least they tried to. Nishimura, Kitamoto, Shibata, and Natsume were supposed to go fishing for food. But everyone came by to cheer them on. Taki took a turn, and managed to catch a decent sized fish. Nishimura praised her adoringly, and she used her catch to lure Nyanko into her arms.

They all scattered around the campsite gathering dry, fallen branches for their fire. And when the fire was on its way they all sat around to watch their meals cook.

As the sky became darker, and their fire burned brightly, Sasada drew her knees to her chest and sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Taki spoke up first as she gained everyone’s attention. 

“I thought that we’d see something tonight. But I guess it was all stories, afterall.”

“Something?” Shibata looked to the girl to Natsume, then back again.

“Today was a fun day, regardless, wasn’t it?” Kitamoto wanted to know.

“I-” She looked around at the group. Their faces glowing orange in the firelight. “Yes, it was.” Another sigh. “But next time, I’ll definitely fine something. Right, Natsume?”

The boy chuckled reflexively, and leant back. His face toward the sky. “The stars are really beautiful out here.”

At that the group turned their gazes upward to admire the sight. 

Something shifted in the distance and caught Natsume’s attention. He looked over to see a man standing in the distance staring over at the group. At that, Natsume’s defenses rose, and he looked over his group of friends in concern. No of them seeming to realise the man was there.

He began to shift to his feet, about to excuse himself to lead what he was beginning to think was a spirit away. Especially as it got closer.

“Natsume?” Natsume turned to see Tanuma looking at him in concern. He looked up to scan the area, and Natsume realised his eyes caught something and didn’t look away. Natsume looked back over to see the man was much closer to their group now. 

A small crack cried out in the silence as the man stepped on a stray twig. 

“I didn’t know that there would be people out here today.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Sasada spoke up, and Natsume looked at her in surprise. “I didn’t know if we had to make reservations for the area.”

“Not at all. You look like a good bunch of kids. Just be sure to keep the place clean, and put out that fire before bed.”

“Right. Thank you.” Kitamoto stated first, and the others thanked the man as well.

Natsume’s face still held traces of surprise as he realised that all of his friends saw the same person. When he looked back, he saw that the man’s focus now rested on him. The two stared at each other for another moment, before Nishimura spoke up.

“Is there something else? Ow.” Kitamoto looked at his friend, and shook his head.

The man laughed. “No. You kids continue to enjoy yourself. Goodnight.” He retreated back the way he came, all of the friends calling out “good-nights” in a show of respect. 

Once the man was gone, they all looked at each other, but soon brushed it off. Natsume looked over to Nyanko seeing the cat-like figure look around in confusion, before trying to sneak away some of the left over food. 

“Hey, you oversized furball. Where do you think you’re going with that?” Sasada tried to swat the cat away from stealing her food. 

“Sensei.” Natsume warned.

“Are you sure that think is a cat, Natsume?”

“I think he’s cute!” Taki reached for Nyanko once more, hugging him tightly to her- rubbing her cheeks in his fur.

“Where?” It was a sentiment that the others shared. But they didn’t dear break the girl from her delusions.

____

When they all parted ways the following day, Natsume was in a really good mood. He had gotten to spend the weekend with his friends, and nothing bad had happened. It was a rare occurrence for him not to bump into a spirit, especially somewhere as open as where they had stayed.

“What’s the matter, Sensei?” Nyanko had been quiet most of the trip. Which was not unexpected. He couldn’t speak in front of half of Natsume’s group of friends. But he’d remained quiet even when it was just the two of them, which was unusual. 

“What was the thing you were talking to?”

“Thing?”

“At the campfire.”

Natsume thought over the events of the weekend and the only other person he or anyone had spoken to was the man who had come out to warn them about being safe.

“You mean that old man?”

“Old man, huh?”

“Did you see something else?” Natsume grew anxious.

“No. That’s it. I didn’t see anything.”

Before Natsume could ask anything more, Touko called out to him welcoming him back. She was making something in the kitchen by the sound and smell of it, and Nyanko bounded off in the direction, possibly hoping to be a taste tester. Natsume stared off after his bodyguard, the weight of his words still settling. All of his friends were able to see the man. Only Nyanko wasn’t. That meant either the man had some sort of charm that left him invisible to spirits. That or the man was a spirit himself, who could possibly make himself visible to others. Natsume had encountered others like that as well. But then, why couldn’t Nyanko see him as well? 

But since no harm came to his friends, he was okay with it. Sasada got her wish after all.

He smiled, and headed into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡Bit about what Natsume and friends saw during their trip. It was indeed a spirit known as an Enenra. They come from bonfires and can only be seen by the pure of heart. Yes, because Natsume's circle of friends are the sweetest things, and Natsume is the purest of all. ♡♡
> 
> ♡ Hitoyoshi city is the place where Natsume Yuujichou takes place. It's absolutely beautiful, and the people are friendly and just as wonderful. 
> 
> ♡I really wanted to include Ogata, but didn’t know how to fit her in. I’ll have to write her into a story some time, as I really like her as a character and only hope to see more of her in the actual series.


	2. A friend from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume gets an unexpected phone call from someone he never knew he'd have the chance to meet again.

“Takashi-kun!” Touko’s voice rang out to reach Natsume’s ears. He sat in his room, luring Nyanko around with a piece of catnip. When he heard his name he dropped what he was doing. The imitation cat creature pounced as soon as the bait fell, and Natsume ran out of the room.

As Natsume came into view, Touko turned to smile at him. “You have a phone call.”

He was a bit surprised. He didn’t know who would be calling since he had only just seen his friends a short time before.

“They called yesterday as well.” That confirmed it. If the person called while he was out, then it couldn’t be any of his friends. The only other person he could think of was maybe Natori. 

He took the phone with a “thank you,” and answered with, “hello.”

The voice that greeted him was female, and certainly not Natori. His heart clenched involuntarily as he wondered if it was a relative. His mind reeling with what they could want.

“Ah, Natsume. I’m sorry for calling like this.”

“Oh, no. It’s fine.” He grew more confused.

“I called yesterday, but you weren’t there. I didn’t know if to call again. Sorry if this is bothersome.”

“Ah, no...but, who is this?”

“Oh my God. I’m sorry! This is Ogata. Ogata Yuriko. Of course you don’t remember me.”

But he did. When she spoke her name, it was like a spell that opened a flood of memories into his mind. 

She was still rambling when he cut in. “We went to the same school once.”

“Yes.” A nervous laugh. There were other faint voices in the background. Something that sounded like _Good for you, Yuriko._ “I hope you don’t mind me calling.”

“No. How did you get this number?”

“Ah. One of my friends has a relative in your town, and I asked about you, and they managed to get your guardians number. And that sounds creepy, but I’m really happy that you’re with people who care for you, Natsume.”

There was laughter in the background. A voice chiding the girl for her rambling. 

Natsume felt his eyes widen. It was maybe a bit creepy. But, he felt lighter knowing that she had cared.

“We were talking about people from school, and your name came up. Someone mentioned that it was your birthday, so- Happy Birthday, Natsume. I’m happy that you had people to spend it with.”

Natsume didn’t know tears had welled up in his eyes until one rolled down his cheek. 

“Natsume?”

“Yes. I’m happy too.”

“Well...I guess I should go now…” 

As Natsume got ready to say goodbye, a heavy feel to his heart, he heard a struggle in the background. Ogata whispered harshly to whoever she was with, before a voice came over the phone. It wasn’t her own.

“Yuriko wants to know if she can visit you sometime-”

Another struggle followed. This time it was Ogata’s voice again.

“Ignore that.”/ “Okay.”

The two spoke at once. A short pause settled after.

“You don’t if you don’t want to.” Natsume corrected.

“I’d like to. If that’s okay.” There was more giggling in the background as who Natsume assumed were her friends, cheered her on. She shooed them away. “Then, save this number.”

She prattled off her telephone number, as Natsume wrote them down in careful curves.

“I’ll go now then. See you soon, Natsume.”

“Ogata-san...” Natsume spoke after a short pause. The girl made a small non-committal sound to let him know that she was listening. It wasn’t about the fact that she went out of the way to find his number just to wish him a happy birthday. It was so much more. So much that he never had the chance to say in the past. That she could be part of his present. He really did remember her. How much she helped him. How much she cared. She was one of the bright spots of his past, and he just wanted to tell her...

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add her in afterall. Even if it’s just a short thing.


End file.
